The Duke
by Ragna ICEland
Summary: A very short oneshot. Fangirl-raving disguised as something more dignified, because we all love Luciano, right? Enjoy.


_**The Duke**_

The Bellezzan Duke had a word for being mild –pliable even –compared to the forceful Grand Duke of Tuschia, the headstrong governor of Padavia or his own fast-learning and unyielding wife and her wise father.

Politically he was rather insignificant. Other rulers -or their representatives- often overlooked him in official meetings; to them he was little more than an accessory, the Duchessa's toy. He was still somewhat a mystery to the Bellezzan public but easily accepted. A generation of women, descended from those whose hearts used to flutter at the sight of the Regent, now crowded the marketplace and streets closest to the palace, hoping to see the young, handsome Duke.

Inside the palace he was adored by the staff though the adoration was sometimes mixed with amusement. –The amusement most often rose from his annoyance with the most normal things such as the bath tub or the clothing. The frown on his face at the mentioning of the lavatories was reducing though.

The servants loved him for his kindness and politeness. When they silently entered a meeting to bring refreshments, he would smile at them and if their hands were full he would hold the door open or pass them the empty glass on the other side of the table so they would not have to go around or reach across it and get in the way of the nobles.

**********

The invaders came from the east, from the areas of Aram and Anatolia, their fleet sweeping across the old empire once known as Hellas but a part of it continuing west. The many leaders of Talia were united against the threat under the command of the Grand Duke.

Men from Belezza were summoned to defend the land. Some to the outer islands like Burlesca but the bulk of them to the mainland. Before they left, they gathered around the Duchessa in the harbor while she spoke to them, encouraged them and filled their hearts with pride and love for their city.

As the gossip had already spread from the palace kitchen to the streets, nobody was particularly surprised when the Duke nodded wordlessly to his wife and left with the Bellezzan legions.

***********

"_Do you think yourself immortal?"_

"_I am not a pet or a decoration. -One more testament to your glory."_

"_Oh, by the Goddess, stop this madness. -You have proved yourself. –Over and over again. What more do you want?"_

"_What is a Duke that cowers in his bedchamber while his people fight and die for the city?"_

"_What do you care what others think?"_

"…_I do care."_

"_The Grand Duke will murder you and then make up excuses: 'Oh, it was dark, I did not see, I thought he was an enemy'."_

"_Then I will keep out of the Grand Duke's way." _

"_What about me?"_

"_As soon as I've led our citizens safely back home I will return to you, my love."_

_*********_

After three long months of warfare the invaders were driven away with aid from Gallia and the large army was scattered into little legions that went back home.

The Duchessa was awoken by trumpets and drums and shouts. Rushing out of her room, she nearly collided with her parents.

The surviving Bellezzans, tired and battered, sculled the mandolas through the canals and then marched to the square in front of the palace. They looked up, expecting to see their ruler greet them from the balconies. But the gates opened and the young woman ran in a rather undignified manner towards the Duke who stood next to the admiral who had been in charge of the Bellezzan arm. His face was bruised and he wore a pained expression. When she reached him, he backed away several steps and whispered something that made the Duchessa go pale. Then she approached him at a slower pace and carefully put her arms around him and cried into his shoulder, silently thanking the Goddess for bringing her husband back alive. The Duke smiled into her hair but immediately grimaced in pain when his foster father and father-in-law came and nearly crushed his two already broken ribs with tight embraces.

The Bellezzans celebrated the Talian victory for two days, the common people and nobles alike. The ducal couple could hardly spare a moment to look at anything else but each other and the Regent took the role of the host in the formal feast in the palace, a task he was glad to undertake. At the end of the second day, the Duchessa and the Duke came out on the balconies hand in hand, to greet the public. The Duke addressed the people until the ache in his torso became close to unbearable, and then moved aside to let the admiral speak and describe the feats of his legions. He ended his speech by complimenting his Duke for resourcefulness, steadfastness and valor.

And the people's voices rose in the night, praising their brave soldiers –who were of course the best in all of Talia –and their beloved Duke.


End file.
